


A New Beginning

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggested Makoto / Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: Moving from Tokyo to Inaba, the Okumura Heiress hopes to start a new life in a different town. Opening her new Cafe to start a new chapter in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

MOVING DAY

Haru stood in the empty living room as she held the keys to the estate that was once in her father’s name. After graduating from college with a business degree and a license to grow her own coffee beans for Okumura Foods, she managed to get a loan that would allow her to start her own cafe. However, she didn’t want to make her new start in Tokyo. There were far too many bad memories here.

Instead, she purchased a building that was vacant in Inaba and would be moving there. Haru had taken many weeks to prepare for moving. Between going through her father’s old things and working with a retailer to sell the estate; as well as arranging when movers would be able to relocate her furniture to her new apartment -- needless to say, she was quite stressed. But now, everything was moved and she had a little bit of settling in to do back in Inaba. 

She just needed to say her final goodbyes to this place that was more of a gilded cage than a home. So many memories were in these walls, so few were actually positive. Haru spent so many days between these walls alone or arguing with her father about her future. Now that he was no longer in the picture, she felt no regret leaving this place. Even as she stood in the center of the living room, she recalled the one fateful afternoon that marked her true heartbreak. 

After speaking with the current president of Okumura Foods about her coffee and the forced engagement with Sugimura, he had mentioned how close her and Akira had been. Though the notion caused butterflies in her stomach, she inquired her leader about the idea..only to be told that he just saw her as a friend and that he was already seeing someone. 

As much as hearing that hurt, she was grateful for his honesty. She had then turned her back to him after removing herself from his side, informing him that she had studies to tend to. In reality though, after he left, she found herself crying and unable to properly focus. It took her a few days to overcome that depressive slump but she managed to push through it, forcing a smile on her face as she was happy that Akira had found someone during his short time in Tokyo. She didn’t have to ponder long as whom he was dating, as her classmate, Makoto, made an off comment about her date with Akira before they drove him home. 

Haru felt nerves twisting and turning in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t going to miss this place. Hopefully, whoever bought this property would have happier memories than she did while living here. 

She took one last moment to ensure all the lights were off before leaving the estate and locking it, leaving the keys in the mailbox for the retailer to collect later in the evening. Taking hold of a small suitcase that had a few of her personal things, she made her way to the train station. To her surprise, the rest of the former Phantom Thieves, save for Akira and Morgana, Sae and Sojiro were there to bid her farewell. 

A faint blush brushed over her cheeks as she nearly dropped her suitcase out of her hands. “O-oh my goodness. Did...you all come here for me?”

“Well of course we did, silly! Now come over here and give us a hug!” Ann chimed as she reached her arms out to Haru. The pair shared a tight embrace. 

“It sucks that you have to leave but...I understand why. Take care of yourself out there, okay? Don’t be a stranger. You are always welcomed to come and visit!”

“I’ll try to see if I can come to visit during holidays if time permits me to,” Haru confessed softly.

“That’s all we can ask.” Ann lets go of Haru, giving her a small smile as she takes a step to the side for Futaba to barrel roll into her arms.

“I’m not good with emotional stuff but at least try to write every so often, okay? I’m gonna miss you.” 

Haru could feel her chest tighten as she hugged the young hacker close. “I’ll miss you too, Futaba-chan. I promise to be sure to write.”

Reluctantly, Futaba slides out of Haru’s arms, nodding. “You better! Or I’ll spam your phone with memes.”

Haru laughs nervously. “Please don’t do that.” She was well aware of how much Futaba enjoyed internet memes and how easy it was for her to hack into anyone’s device. So her threat wasn’t exactly an empty one. Haru would likely get an anxiety attack if Futaba actually went through with that. Thus, making a mental note to at the very least send something to Futaba.

Makoto gave a nervous laugh as well before embracing Haru, “Sometimes I forget how scary she can be.” she admitted softly. 

“Y-yeah..no kidding. Thank you for coming to see me off today. You didn’t have to.”

Makoto gave her a tight squeeze before letting go. “It’s no problem. Besides, what sort of friends would we be if we didn’t at least say goodbye before you leave?” She offers her a small smile. “I hope everything turns out to be better for you in Inaba..and please don’t be afraid to text or calls us. We might be several miles away but we are still your friends, Haru.”

The corners of her eyes were starting to water as Haru nods. This was starting to become too much for her. “Y-yes...of course!”

Once Makoto took a step back, Yusuke gave her a light embrace, petting her head. “I wish you the best of luck in your new chapter, Haru.”

Their height difference made the embrace a little awkward but she was happy to hear that he wished her well. “Thank you, Yusuke. I’m looking forward to starting my life out there. I just hope I am able to make good memories.”  
When Yusuke lets go of her, he gave her a pleasant smile as he took a step back. Towards the back, Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck with a flustered expression on his face. He walked up towards Haru, avoiding eye contact for a moment “Take care of yourself out there, okay?”

Haru couldn’t help but giggle a little, a faint flush brushing over her cheeks. “I will. Thank you for your concern, Ryuji-kun,” Going on her toes, she leans up and kisses his cheek, making his face go completely red from embarrassment.

Futaba stretches her arms out behind Ryuji, giving his back a light push that allows him to lean towards Haru. The pair hug for a few seconds before he turns to face Futaba with an annoyed glare.

“Damn gremlin! Why the hell did you do that for?!”

Futaba gave him a cheeky grin. “You were procrastinating. I just gave you a nudge.”

“Alright children, that is quite enough…” Sae says as she places a hand on Haru’s right shoulder. “I know it can’t be easy for you to move and all but I hope you are able to find happiness in Inaba. The police force in that area is far more reliable there than it is here. So if you have any troubles, I’m sure you can count on the authorities there. But, if for any reason things don’t work out and you run into trouble, you are free to call me. “

Haru bows to Sae, a small smile warming over her lips. “Thank you, Sae-san. I will be sure to keep that in mind.”

Once Sae removed her hand, Haru walked towards Sojiro and gave him a bow. “Thank you for everything you’ve taught me, Sakura-san. I will do my best to make you proud when I finally have my cafe up an running.” 

Sojiro, much like Ryuji, was emotionally flustered. He just shook his head and pulled Haru into a tight bear hug. “Geez kid, you don’t have to be so formal. Just be sure to take care of yourself out there, alright?”

Nodding in his arms, the faint tears in the corner of her eyes finally fell. This awkward little-broken family supported her even when her own blood-related one cared little for her. It was difficult for her to let go of all the people that cared for her. But she had to do this. It was the only way she would be able to move on in her life.

NOW BOARDING SHIBUYA TO INABA. 

“Oh! That’s my train. I have to get going now.” Haru quickly slid out of Sojiro’s arms as she picked up her suitcase. Waving a hand to everyone, she boarded the train as the glass doors closed behind her. They all waved back to her until she was out of sight.


	2. Memory Lane

As the train started to leave the station, Haru found herself going past several booths, finding all of them taken. A slight frown forms over her lips before she hears a gentle male voice call to her.

“If you are looking for somewhere to sit, you can sit with me. I don’t mind.”

“Hm?” Haru turned her head to find a young man, about her age, with short silver hair and equally dark hues that shone with kindness towards her with a warm smile. She felt her heart stop for a few seconds as a dark flush brushed over her round cheeks. Dear God, this man was handsome. Haru was lost for words for a few seconds as her mind spaced out a little. “O-oh..uhum..thank you.”

She rolled her luggage into his booth, lowering the handle before lifting it up to place it where there was a compartment for bags at the top. The other, however, stood up for a moment, opened the compartment and held a hand out to her.

“Here, allow me to take care of that for you.”

Haru gave him a nod, hand him her bag. She couldn’t help but notice how fit he was when he lifted her bag up with ease, setting her things besides his own before he closed the compartment again.

“Thank you very much…” She took a seat on a bench on the left as he took his seat back on the right. “I’m Haru, by the way. Haru Okumura.”

He inclined his head to her, a sly smile creeping over his features. “Yu Narukami. A pleasure to meet you, Okumura-chan.” 

Haru couldn’t help but giggle at how formal he was being. “Please, just call me Haru. It..honestly feels weird when people call me by my last name.”

He rose a silver brow, “Why do you say that?”

“Well…” she shifted nervously under his gaze. “..it’s a long story.”

Yu shrugged his shoulders, crossing a leg over the other as he gestured a hand towards her. “We have the time. This train ride is easily four hours long.”

A soft gasp left her lips. “Four hours long? My goodness, that is a long ride.”

Yu chuckled softly, “Is this your first time going to Inaba?”

Haru nods, finding herself shifting awkwardly. She had only known this guy for a few minutes and she was already head over heels for him. His smile warmed her heart and that light laugh of his caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach flutter rapidly, making her melt further into her seat. 

Slowly, she tucked one of her strands of hair behind her ear, “ Y-yes. I’m actually moving out there. I’ll be opening a cafe out there too. I’ve already purchased the building and cleared all the paperwork. I just need to make sure things are all settled before officially opening.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sure you will enjoy it out there. Inaba isn’t as big as the city, so it shouldn’t be hard to spot where your cafe is. I’ll see what I can do about bringing my cousin with me to check out your cafe. What is it called?”

Her cheeks flushed with pride. “Cafe Noir.”

“Interesting name choice.” He gave her a knowing smile. 

Haru could hear the soft murmurs in her ear from Milady that there was something special about the gentlemen in front of her and suggested to play along with his game long enough to turn it on him to learn more about him as well. Though the suggestion made her nervous, it couldn’t hurt to talk about her past. After all, all that happened four years ago. 

“Yes, well, that name has a bit of history um..about my name though, “ she began, “..I confess that being called by my last name reminds me too much of the ordeal with my father.” 

Her lips twisted into a thin line. This was going to be a little difficult to explain to a stranger. She was still working on her people skills. Attending meetings at Okumura Foods gave her little practice but hardly enough to be caught off guard during one-on-one encounters.

“Have you heard of the Phantom Thieves?”

He gave her a nod.”I would be surprised if anyone didn’t. I believe they made steady headlines a few years ago until they were suddenly off the radar. I wonder what happened with them.”

A small smile crept over her lips. “Oh, I’m sure they are doing just fine.”

Seeing her smile caused him to return the gesture. He had a feeling where this conversation would lead but he would allow Haru to say her peace before saying something. Izanagi cautioned him that he should watch her carefully, as something about her seemed familiar, thought unsure if it was a good or bad thing.

He gestures a hand for her to continue, receiving a nod in return from the young heiress. 

“Well, I’m not sure if you have heard, but my father was once one of their targets. I..confess I used the Phansite to request the Phantom Thieves to change his heart but...things a got..a bit complicated.” 

Her lips twisted in thought, she couldn’t tell him that she was a Phantom Thief. He likely wouldn’t even believe her if she did. “Though...they did manage to give him a calling card, he didn’t exactly have a change of heart. He died of a mental shutdown on national television, thus..leaving me as the lone heiress of Okumura Foods and their stocks.”

She rubbed the back of her neck a little. “I’ve gotten better with dealing with the company and sorted out the ridiculous arranged marriage I was forced into. But even though I have been trying to clear the blacked name of Okumura Foods from my father’s scandals, I still feel a bit on edge when someone calls me by my last name. I feel as if they see my father and not me.”

Yu gave her a nod. “I think I recall that happening. You have my condolences for what happened with your father though.” 

“Thank you, but I’m okay now. I’ve picked up the pieces and now I am ready to start a new chapter of my life here,” she says with a proud smile. 

“Sounds like you’ve got everything all sorted out then. Good on you.” 

Haru found herself smiling, nodding as she smiled more. “You are too kind. If you don’t mind my asking, why are you heading towards Inaba?”

“I have family that lives there. My cousin Nanako and uncle Dojima. I’m sure you will meet them at some point. My uncle is actually a part of the police department there.” 

“Oh! That’s amazing! I look forward to meeting them.”

Haru noticed him staring at her, his chin resting on his hand as he leaned towards the window. The way he looked at her made her feel a little uncomfortable. 

“I-is there something wrong?”

He shook his head at her. “No, not at all. I just get the feeling that there is something familiar about you, that’s all.”

Haru’s eyes went wide for a moment. “I..thought I was the only one who felt that way.”

Yu stroked his chin in thought, “It wouldn’t have anything to do with you being a Persona user, now would it?”

Haru swallowed a dry breath, her hands clinging to the edge of her delicate purple dress. “H-how did you know?” she whispered. 

“Let’s just say that, a couple years ago, I had to deal with some paranormal activity in Inaba when I first moved there and had the assistance of others with their Personas as well. We solved mysteries of missing people that went were taken into another world.” 

He watched her features carefully as he slowly sat up. “It wasn’t difficult to reduce the fact that you were a Persona user as well. How else would you know how close the Phantom Thieves were to changing your father?”

“Y-you have very good perception, Narukami-san.” The corner of her lips curved as she could hear Milady chuckle in her ear, offering a light impressed clap. “Though since we are both Persona users, I guess that means we could have more stories to trade.”

He gave her a nod of agreement, first asking how she came to her powers - only after explaining in detail how he got his. Haru was in utter awe that he was able to fend off so many shadows at once. When described how she awakened to her own power, Yu seemed to smile wider as he appeared proud of her.

“I wish I could have seen that. I’ve never seen a Persona that was so badass like that.” 

Haru couldn’t help but giggle. “Milady is flattered. I am sure that if we ever go to the Metaverse, or another world in between, she would have no problem showing off.”

Hearing her laugh again made him smile more. Haru was far too adorable for her own good. He couldn’t help but wonder why an adorable heiress like Haru would be here alone. Did she have anyone she was meeting in Inaba?

“Well, the Television world has been silent for a while but if anything comes up, I’m sure we could use a hand. I can introduce you to my friends after you settled in.”

Haru’s face lit up with excitement. “R-really? Oh..that would be wonderful! Thank you!”

“Though that does make me wonder, “he started, “do you have anyone that you are meeting up with in Inaba?”

Her features fell a little, giving him a faint smile. “No. It’s just me.”

“That’s a shame. Having a pretty young lady such as yourself coming out here on your own.” 

She could feel her cheeks warm into a bright pink flush. “S-stop. That isn’t true..” she mutters with a wave of her hand as she looked away from him.

Her mannerisms reminded him a little bit of his friend Yukiko. There was obviously a reason behind her behavior. He rose a curious silver brow.

“Why do you say that?” 

Haru slumped further in her seat, moving her eyes towards the floor. “Well...I’ve always been berated about my appearance by those around me, even from my father when he was around. I try to change but it’s not exactly easy for me. Then there is the silly thing that I do..comparing myself to others. It’s a bit of a habit of mine, unfortunately.” She twisted the edge of the fabric on her dress, “ I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help but do that when the people I care for only prefer certain types of women..and I see myself as not good enough.”

There were faint tears in her eyes but she quickly batted them away, giving a nervous laugh as she looked up to him with a practiced smile. “But it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about me,” she says, waving a dismissive hand to him. 

She didn’t have to say much more for him to piece together what happened. A falling out and a broken heart. He could tell that much from her broken voice. Standing from his seat, he sat beside Haru, giving her a slight smile. 

“Well, I’m afraid it’s in my nature to worry, especially since you are a part of an extended family legacy of Persona users. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

A faint flush brushed over her cheeks. “Um..can I give you a hug?” 

Yu didn’t even hesitate to open his arms as Haru leaned towards him, leaning her weight towards him -- hugging him tightly. She had the strong urge to just cry on his shoulder but she decided against it. Instead, she just enjoyed the warmth of him holding her. His embrace was comforting and she was tempted to fall asleep in his arms. As he returned the embrace, he found himself petting her head softly, running his fingers through her short wavy auburn locks. Haru was such an adorable sweetheart.

The pair may have met only a few hours ago, but it feels that, after their conversations...it felt as if he was comforting an old friend. He had the determination to make sure that Haru had a pleasant stay at Inaba. In this embrace, he knew that Izanagi was taking a knee, vowing to protect Milady as Haru felt her Persona lowered her fan, dubbing him her new knight and protector. 

She secretly prayed that this Fool didn't shatter her heart too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Feels train! 8DD I know this chapter was full of feels but I promise things will get better throughout the rest of the story! I was actually trying out a new idea for how these two could have met. I hope this was satisfactory to you guys! I am hoping to update this later on this week. Till then, I hope you all have a pleasant day.


End file.
